


"Gentlemen Don't Kiss and Tell" - [Keanu Reeves/Tom Hiddleston - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: When your first husband, Keanu, gets in touch all of a sudden, you start emailing each other often, just being friendly. After the two of you got divorced, he never married again, you never even heard about him being in a serious relationship. On his birthday, you decide to show up at his place just so he won’t spend it alone. When you come home to your current husband, Tom, he’s waiting for you with your laptop and all the emails on the screen that he found while using it. Knowing that you’re talking to your ex, enrages him and makes him assume that every time you’re out, you’re with him having the time of your life, and Tom’s so upset he even calls himself a fool for loving you.





	"Gentlemen Don't Kiss and Tell" - [Keanu Reeves/Tom Hiddleston - One shot].

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to address Keanu by his middle name, ‘Charles’, in this story. I don’t know, i was just more comfortable with it. Also there’s 1 POV change, and a few visuals.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It started with a package and a wrong address.

My old address actually.

Work was a mess. I would’ve lost my head if it wasn’t attached. Everyone rushed around, the phones wouldn’t stop ringing, and the stacks of paper on my desk were starting to resemble skyscrapers. So with a bit of sleep-deprivation and trying to function on one too many espressos on top of it all, I was more than likely to make a mistake.

It was a little after seven in the morning when, with yet another caffeinated drink in hand and taking sips of it, I went through my emails. But a sudden notification of something new in my inbox caught my attention.

I set my mug on the desk and stared at the computer when I read the sender’s address. I might’ve clicked on it a bit faster than I’d like to admit.

 

I covered my face with my right hand.

I checked my shipping confirmation email. Of course. I was ordering the books online, at the end of yet another long day, over a week ago, and didn’t change my old address. Obviously, they were sent to a former love nest.

I read the email again and I smiled at his signature. Charles. My ex-husband. Only his best friend and I called him by his middle name. I hadn’t heard from him in 4 years but I could imagine him in his office on the other side of town, sitting behind his desk and typing on the computer as his black coffee went cold.

I began typing my reply.

 

Only a couple minutes later, his reply popped up on my screen.

* * *

I was ready for my lunch break so I exited my office and saw an open box on my secretary’s desk.

 _“What is this, July?”_ I asked her.

 _“Oh, a man just left it for you”,_ she said ignoring her computer to give me her full attention.

_“Just left? What did he look like?”_

_“Very tall, dark hair, brown eyes. Yes, he just took the elevator”._

I nodded but I was already rushing for the stairs. I wasn’t thinking, but my legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Countless flights of stairs later, I reached the first floor and tried to look like I had just taken a smooth ride on the elevator instead. As I fixed my hair, i saw Charles walking towards the exit.

There he was, in his suit and tie, and black trench coat, ready to have a smoke as soon as he was outside. He hadn’t changed one bit, and my knees weakened for a split second.

I caught up with him, trying to make it look as casual as I could.

_“Charles?”_

He froze before pushing one of the big glass doors and slowly turned around to face me as he put the pack of cigarettes back in his pocket.

He showed a demure smile and before it became a grin, he looked at the ground quickly. By the time he glanced up at me again, his expression was much more collected and polite.

 _“Hi”,_ he said.

 _“Hi”_ , I echoed, biting my lip to restrain my own threatening smile.

We both took a step towards each other in an awkward lack of synchronicity that made us chuckle and go for quick hug.

But the way he held me…

_“I left your books with your secretary”._

_“You didn’t have to come all the way here”._

_“They’re first editions”,_ he said in that fatherly tone I hadn’t heard in too long but used to love dearly _, “They must’ve cost you a fortune”._

 _“Actually they were a gift…”_ I trailed off.

No need to explain who let me use his credit card to buy them. He caught on quick, and looked at his shoes.

_“Oh.”_

The silence was growing between us but then he looked me in the eye again.

 _“Well…”_ he started.

He was saying goodbye already and it was my fault.

 _“I should…”_ he added motioning at the door.

I nodded.

 _“It was good seeing you”,_ he said and I knew he meant it.

_“It was good to see you too”._

But none of us moved for another 7 seconds.

 _“I’m actually going out too so…”,_ I said.

Charles raised his eyebrows and opened the door for me like the gentlemen he had always been.

I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to look at him again once I walked out because what else could I say? But he did something I wasn’t expecting.

_“Are you… busy right now?”_

_“Lunch break”,_ I said shaking my head.

_“Same. Would you like to join me? I know this great place nearby”._

I hesitated but ended up giving a nod.

* * *

It was the way he made me laugh while we ate, and the way he looked back at me when he was in line to pay for lunch, as he had offered, that made me walk the plank and dive into a sea of beautiful memories.

Charles and I were crazy in love, and married too young. This is why it didn’t function; we had so much growing up to do on our own, and I was much younger than him. Regardless, we had always been friends and even after all this time, we still shared a connection. Our divorce wasn’t tumultuous at all, but we got there silently. And once we were over, we decided to cut all contact because it would be best for us. We would always love each other no matter what.

Our friends in common always _“accidentally”_ let it slip that he hadn’t moved on.

Charles hadn’t been in a serious relationship after our divorce, and as I thought of that, the ring on my left hand suddenly seemed heavier, just demanding my attention.

I had re-married two years ago.

Suddenly, I felt guilty. Even though this had been just lunch, I knew Tom wouldn’t like it one bit if he found out. But then again, if it was the other way around, if he had an ex-wife, I wouldn’t like it either. The thing with him was that, back when we started dating, none of my friends ever failed to mention my ex-husband and our crazy love in front of him. So, naturally, and even though he never met him in person, Tom became jealous of Charles, he saw him as a threat when he clearly wasn’t.

Charles’ footsteps pulled me out of my trance as he reached our table.

* * *

The chilly air made me put my hand around his arm, and he eyed it surprised, but didn’t object. It was yet another remembrance.

 _“Thanks for lunch”,_ I said with a smile as we walked back to my office.

Charles just gave a nod.

_“How are things with uh… Thomas?”_

His question caught me off guard. Our friends in common kept him informed too.

Suddenly I remembered the rumors among our circle about Charles losing it when he found out I was getting married again. Everyone kept saying that he wasn’t in a good place at all, that he even left town for a while. But then again, to this day, I didn’t know. They were just rumors to me.

 _“Good. He’s a good man”,_ I kept my answer short and undescriptive.

 _“Are you happy?”_ he asked sounding fatherly again.

I glanced up at him, the tall man.

 _“I am”,_ and after yet another long pause, I added _, “What about you? How’s Charles doing these days?”_

He took longer than expected to answer.

_“I’m on my own at the moment”._

What could I say? I just gave a nod. But he felt the need to give an excuse.

_“Work’s requiring my full attention lately”._

When we got to the big glass doors, we faced each other. There was nothing more to say so I leaned in and kissed his cheek before looking into his brown eyes.

_“Don’t be a stranger, Charles”._

And I entered the building.

* * *

I couldn’t sleep with Tom that night. That should’ve been a red flag.

The house was empty when I got there. So I decided that instead of redeeming myself as a good wife and cook a full meal, I’d order Italian, and bake cookies instead.

Second red flag; I’ll bake something sweet when something’s bittersweet in my life.

As I took the first batch out of the oven, Tom walked in, covered in sweat and with his gym bag on his shoulder. He saw me in the kitchen and approached me.  
I grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it as he stood behind me and placed his hands on the counter, trapping me. He buried his nose in my hair.

 _“Hello, darling”,_ he whispered in my ear.

That was enough to send chills down my spine. He caught the rest of my cookie with his mouth and ate it as I turned to face him.  
 _“Mmm”_ he hummed, _“How are you?”_

_“Good. Better. Now that you’re here”_

_“I didn’t know you’d be home early today. I would’ve cooked myself, I was early too”,_ he said looking at the paper bag with the Italian food in it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

_“You’re not coming anywhere near this food until you shower”._

He chuckled, and without a warning, he hoisted me up onto the counter, and kissed me in that hungry manner of his.

 _“Join me”,_ he purred.

And with that, he threw me over his shoulder.

It was when he tried to start things in the shower, that I made up a hundred million excuses not to have sex with him. The most convincing one, was how starved we were. So food first and action later. But since he had gone to the gym after work, I knew that the exhaustion would catch up with him and he’d fall asleep right after the big meal.

I don’t know what was wrong with me but Charles was on my mind.

* * *

As the days went by, me and Charles stayed in touch.

He’d send me silly things and I’d reply with even sillier stuff. We were just being friendly and it was a nice distraction in the midst of chaos at work. But one day, I opened one of his emails and there was a photograph attached, and only the words _“Remember this?”._

I clicked on it, and there we were. Years younger. The two of us, and some other friends. All of us ready to jump off a plane and skydive.

 _“How could I forget?”_ Was all I could reply.

And how could I? Charles had proposed to me that day, and that was the kind of crazy thing I could only do if I was with him.

I sighed…

* * *

It was 8pm and I was finally ready to leave the office.

I grabbed my coat and my purse, and realized that, again, I was the last one to leave, but then as I walked past my secretary’s desk, I saw her tear-off calendar, and my eyes widened at the big red number there.

Of all the days we had emailed each other, I had chosen today not to make contact; Charles’ birthday.

I stood there in the dark, pondering on so many things. But I just couldn’t let it go unnoticed.

* * *

It was weird to get out of a cab and set foot in my old neighborhood.

I looked at my former house, and through the window noticed that the light on the living room was on. I paid the driver before I moved towards the small steps, and knocked on the cherry red door while holding a black and white plastic bag on my left hand.

Charles opened a few seconds later and took off his glasses with a frown. He seemed surprised.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ he asked glancing over my shoulder as if fearing I was being followed _, “Is everything okay?”_

I nodded.

The man was still in his work clothes at 9pm on his birthday. Trench coat and everything. I knew he’d be. He was never the biggest birthday celebrant. I would always have to almost drag him to a restaurant or throw him a surprise party because _“I like spending it with you here”_ wasn’t good enough for me. My first husband’s birthday was definitely something to celebrate.

_“Can I come in?”_

He seemed even more confused.

_“Sure”._

The smell of the house invaded my nostrils, I had almost forgotten it. Everything was the same except for the picture frames that had been taken down. I would’ve been worried if they hadn’t. Given that Charles apparently kept on buying the same Potpurri I did back in the day.

I knew he watched me as I wandered around the place again for the first time in years.

 _“Can I offer you anything to drink?”_ He asked.

 _“Sit down”,_ I said shaking my head and signaling at the couch.

He studied me briefly.

_“What is it, sweetheart? You’re scaring me”._

My heart skipped a beat at the old pet name.

_“Everything’s fine. Just sit down”_

He hesitantly did as he was told. I moved towards the kitchen.

 _“Close your eyes”,_ I ordered.

_“Okay?”_

I put the bag on the counter and pulled out a cupcake box from it, along with a birthday candle.

 _“Keep them closed”,_ I said as I lit it up.

I gingerly walked towards him holding the cupcake between my hands, and squatted down before him.

_“You can open them now”._

He slowly did, and stared at the cupcake. It took him several seconds but he chuckled and looked at me.

_“Happy Birthday”._

_“You remembered”._

_“Of course I did. Come on. Make a wish”._

He blew out the candle and took a bite out of the cupcake.

* * *

I stayed for a glass of wine and we just comfortably sat there on the couch.

Third red flag. I shouldn’t have.

I couldn’t stop glancing at my surroundings and feeling nostalgic.

_“Charles…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Why did you stay here? In this house?”_

He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

 _“I love this place”,_ he said.

_“But… wasn’t it…”_

_“Hard?”_

_“All our stuff is here”._

_“It never bothered me”._

I stared at him and he got closer.

 _“Why didn’t we work? Was it me?”_ he suddenly asked.

 _“We were too young”,_ I said with a lazy smile.

_“And you haven’t changed one bit”._

_“Neither have you”._

_“Then why does this feel right? After so many years?”_

I was overwhelmed.

I could feel the lump in my throat, and my silence made Charles lean in and I did nothing to stop him. We kissed. He was gentle and put his right hand on my cheek, but soon we got lost in the moment, and as my back hit the couch and my heart beat frantically, I carefully pushed him away and sat up again.

 _“Fuck…”_ I muttered under my breath, _“I should go”._

Charles’ lips parted but no sound came out. He gave up and looked at the floor with a slight frown on his face, and somehow I felt bad.

_“Charles, I’m married”._

_“I know”_

_“Then what are we doing?”_

_“I shouldn’t have… that was wrong. I got carried away”,_ he said.

But I stayed silent long enough for him to add,

 _“I just don’t get it. You show up at my place on my birthday…”_ he trailed off.

_“Are you suggesting I wanted this to happen?”_

He let out a breathy chuckle and shook his head.

 _“I wanted it to happen”,_ he said looking my in the eye, _“Didn’t you?”_

I couldn’t deal with it.

_“I really need to go”._

* * *

Little did I know what awaited me.

I got home, walked in, and Tom was sitting at the dining room table with his right hand on his forehead, just reading something on the laptop. He didn’t even look at me which I was thankful for.

 _“Where were you?”_ he asked.

 _“Just left the office”,_ I said going to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge to pour myself a glass of cold water. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as I drank. Did he clench his jaw?

 _“I’m starving”,_ I lied trying to seem like everything was fine, “ _Did you have dinner already?”_

_“No. I lost my appetite”._

His piercing blue eyes found mine, and a bit of reproach echoed in his words. He stood up but stayed in front of the table, and put one hand on his waist.

 _“Darling… where were you?”_ he asked again.

_“I told you. Work.”_

_“Oh really?”_ he said and he scrunched up his nose when he did.

Something wasn’t right at all.

He grabbed the laptop and walked towards me before placing it in front of me on the counter. One of Charles’ emails was there on the screen, one with an old picture of us, and my blood ran cold.

 _“I’m going to ask you one more time”,_ Tom said, _“Where were you?”_

_“You went through my emails?”_

Tom let out a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head.

_“You were with him, weren’t you? All these late nights at work… you were with him, don’t lie to me”._

_“How can you say that!?”_

_“Then what is this!?”_ He finally raised his voice and it broke.

 _“It’s just… I…”_ I needed to breath, _“The first edition books you bought me…I sent the package to my old address by accident and-”_

 _“Oh my god”_ , Tom exclaimed as he turned on his heel and walked away from me.

I followed.

_“Listen to me! Charles got the package and left it at work but I… I ran into him”._

Tom’s nostrils flared as he faced me again in the middle of the living room.

_“We… we just spoke… caught up and sent a few emails. That’s all”._

And it was true. Half-true. One thing was for sure, Tom couldn’t have found anything bad in those emails, but I hadn’t told him everything yet.

His agitated breathing seemed to be going back to normal, and it took him a second to answer.

 _“I want to believe you… I really do”,_ he said calmly, _“I know the two of you were married long before I came into the picture so I’m trying to understand. You need to tell me the truth. Is that all there was?”_

My heartbeat faltered and I swallowed hard.

_“I… I went to see him today”._

Tom frowned and glared at me, and his eyes became watery out of anger and confusion. It was breaking my heart.

_“It’s his birthday, Tom. I didn’t want him to be alone”._

_“How stupid do you think I am?”_

I shook my head and a few tears rolled down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away.

 _“You and your ex-husband alone in his house? I’m sure the two of you just had a nice cup of tea and reminisced”,_ he spat, _“Next time you want to hide an affair, please sign the fuck out of your email on the computer you share with your fucking husband”._

How could I be so stupid? I shut my eyes briefly, hating myself.

_“Tom, please…”_

_“Here I was, thinking you were working too hard while you were out there living it up with him. Probably laughing because I’m such a fool, right?”_

_“Tom, you have to bel-”_

_“No, I gave up giving a shit”,_ he cut me off.

We all say stupid things when we’re angry, but it seemed like he actually meant it. I didn’t retort because I knew I deserved it when I hadn’t even told him about the kiss.

* * *

 _“Hello?”_ Charles answered the phone in his raspy sleepy voice.

 _“I think I’ll be going for husband number three soon”,_ I said with an empty chuckle.

Tom left after our fight, and it was just me and a bottle of wine after midnight. I had to call Charles. I didn’t know what else to do.

I heard him moving, probably sitting up on the bed.

_“What?”_

_“It’s late. I know. I’m sorry”._

_“What happened?”_

_“Tom found out about today”._

There was silence on the other line and I kept going.

_“Not just that. He actually heard it from me because he found our emails”._

_“Does he do that a lot? Go through your personal stuff?”_ He asked sounding genuinely worried.

_“No. It was my mistake actually”._

Charles sighed.

 _“What can I do?”_ he asked, _“Do you want me to come over?”_

 _“No. That could make things worse. Tom left for the night but… I don’t know_ ”.

 _“Baby, I’m sorry. This is all my fault”,_ he sounded ashamed.

_“Don’t do that. I’m not a little girl. I knew what I was doing”._

Charles stayed with me on the phone for hours. Tom never came back.

* * *

Charles parked his car near his ex-wife’s house.

He emailed her that morning to ask how she was, and to make sure she was at work. He was expecting the husband to appear while she was out. And after a couple cigarettes while he waited, fate proved him right. Tom pulled up at his house, got out of the vehicle and reached the front door. When it closed behind him, Charles put out the last cigarette, took a deep breath and got out, ready to ring the doorbell.

When Tom opened the door, his lips parted in surprised but he furrowed his eyebrows and looked utterly displeased. He kept one hand on the handle and another one on the frame, clearly stating that he wasn’t welcome there.

 _“What the hell are you doing here?”_ he asked the man he had only seen in photographs.

 _“I’m here to say a few things”,_ Charles answered putting his hands in his pockets.

 _“Well, that’s just rich”,_ Tom said _, “You got your ex-wife back. Came to rub it in my face?”_

 _“I would, if that was the case, believe me”,_ Charles stated, sounding calm but firm, _“But you’re way out of line”._

Tom chuckled and glanced over the man’s shoulder.

 _“Nothing happened between your wife and me. And if you truly believe she’s the type of person to do such a thing, then you don’t know her at all”_.

Tom tightened his grip around the door handle before inquiring,

_“Did she ask you to do this?”_

_“No. She doesn’t know I’m here and I’d prefer if you’d keep it that way”._

Tom clenched his jaw.

_“Why are you doing this?”_

_“Because I love her. And I know she loves you”._

Tom’s expression softened but he was still very confused.

 _“Don’t make the mistake I did”,_ Charles added with a grimace while taking a step back.

Tom slightly lifted his chin expecting more.

_“Don’t let her go”._

And with that, Charles walked away, and Tom watched as he put a cigarette in his mouth and got in his car.

* * *

I got home earlier than usual for a change.

I took the evening off because I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. Not only was I dead tired, but my love life was in ruins. Or so I thought…

I opened the front door, and once I saw him there in the living room waiting for me, I felt like my soul returned to my body.

 _“I’m an idiot”,_ Tom said staring at me with regret written all over his face, _“And this idiot brought you flowers and will beg for forgiveness for the rest of his life if he has to”._

I looked at the beautiful flower arrangement on the coffee table and smiled. He had done nothing wrong, I had. And I suddenly wondered what made him change his mind but all that I wanted, was to know we were good.

I walked slowly to reach him and he moved towards me at the same time. And the second he wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his nose in my hair, 

_I knew we’d be fine._

 


End file.
